newagenarutofandomcom-20200214-history
Jugo Clan
The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy from their surroundings due to their unique bodies, however, the adverse effects of this energy results in sudden and uncontrollable surges of madness, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Their unique bodies also secrete special fluids that allow them to undergo various drastic physical alterations. Due to the constant intake of natural energy, they are prone to mental instability, sporadically feeling sudden and uncontrollable urges to kill. The wielder's body can also secrete special fluids which, through means of Senjutsu chakra, allow them to transform parts of their bodies. While varied by appearance and function from user to user and even from use to use, the affected parts of their skin change colour (the hair colour also may change) and if the transformation occurs in the eyes, they change colour as well. Seemingly, the risk of petrification from the imbalance of natural energy, appears to be non-existent. Template Statistics Str +4; Con +6 Sage Transformation This transformation is a multifaceted ability that permits them to achieve feats ranging from creating various weapon-like appendages to even consuming other human beings, as well as a general increase in their physical capabilities, such as in strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception and durability, along with improved power of techniques. Once transformed, common features include eyes with yellow irides and black sclerae, altered skin colour and longer hair (hair colour change may also occur in some users). The Sage Transformation follows similarly to Sage Mode, with various stages in the transformation. Unlike Sage Mode, the user may act normally on the turn that they absorb natural energy, absorbing counts as a quickened action for that turn. A character cannot absorb more than 4 level's worth of nature energy levels per turn. A clansman can instead spend a standard action to absorb up to their character's level in nature energy per turn. These stages are based upon how many natural chakra levels the Juugo clansman has taken on: Up to their Constitution modifier':'' Str +2, Dex +2 '''Con +1 to Con x2: Str +4, Dex +4, Con +2, Int -2, Cha -4 This stage marks a minor loss of personal control, the clansman has a 5% chance per turn to go berserk, randomly attacking the nearest target available to them, friend or foe for one round. This roll must be done at the beginning of their round. Con x2 + 1 to Con x3: Str +6, Dex +6, Con +6, Int -4, Cha -4, Wis -2 When Juugo is half-transformed by his Sage Transformation. The user has a decreased sense of self, as their mind is starting to bear the burden of having so much natural energy within themselves. The clansman has a 15% to go berserk, and attack the nearest target available, friend or foe for 3 rounds. Con x3 + 1 to Con x4: Str +10, Dex +6, Con +10, Int -6, Cha -8, Wis -10 The full transformation, when the Juugo Clansman opens themselves fully to the majesty of nature. They transform as Juugo does when he "lets loose". The user must make a will save every round, DC equal to the number of current nature energy levels they have at the start of the round. Failure indicates that they have lost control, going berserk and attacking the nearest target to available, friend or foe. Each round they try to absorb as many natural energy levels as they can, and cannot skip this action once they have lost control. As long as a Juugo character has at least one level of Nature Energy, they are considered to be able to sense chakra, as per the Sense Chakra jutsu. Graft Statistics Upon receiving a Juugo clan graft, either in the form of a cursed mark or by implantation, the character may either choose the Str or Con bonus. This cannot be changed later. Unlike a full Juugo, a character with a graft may only absorb 2 levels worth of Nature Energy, though they may spend a standard action to absorb up to their character's level in Nature Energy. They can also sense chakra like a Juugo Clansman can. Cost 22.5k ryo